


First night with a goddess · Первая ночь с божеством

by Trabant_HH



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fanart, First Time, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pictures, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trabant_HH/pseuds/Trabant_HH
Summary: When your beloved is an ancient mighty goddess, then the night with her can be even more impressive than you thought.Если твоя любимая - древний могущественный метаморф, то ночь с ней может пройти даже более впечатляюще, чем ты предполагал.
Relationships: Granmammare/Fujimoto (Ponyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	First night with a goddess · Первая ночь с божеством

**Author's Note:**

> fan comics in Russian for „Ponyo on the cliff by the sea“ made for one fandom fest in summer 2019


End file.
